The present disclosure is generally directed to cable connectors and electrical modules, the assembly of which allows creation of larger electrical assemblies. Specifically, the cable connectors of the present disclosure electrically connect lighting or other electrical modules to an insulated cable. Even more specifically, the disclosure is directed to weather-resistant cable connectors which can connect lighting or other electrical modules to an insulated cable in the field to permit customized lighting or electrical systems.
Electrical systems such as large lighting or video displays typically must be custom made. Custom made systems have the distinct disadvantage of being limited to a single use. In addition, custom made electrical systems may require that the system be completely or at least significantly preassembled. Transporting such preassembled systems can be difficult, costly and can result in damage to the system.
While modular electrical systems do exist, current systems have some shortcomings. For example, modular lighting systems are available to create large lighting displays. These systems however are limited to only lighting modules and do not have the flexibility to add other electrical modules having different functionality. Also for outdoor electrical systems such as large outdoor light or video displays, resistance to water may be necessary. In order to be resistant to typical outdoor conditions such as rain and also permit cleaning of the light displays with commonly used tools such as power washers, outdoor light or video displays have required secondary containment or housing structures.
Customizable electrical systems for indoor and outdoor use would be desirable. The ability to assemble such customizable electrical systems in the field and permit reuse and reconfiguration of the system would be of additional benefit.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides cable connectors affording a sealed electrical connection to an insulated cable and electrical modules that can be quickly and easily connected to and disconnected from the cable connector in a sealed manner. In addition, the cable connectors of the present disclosure allow efficient and repeated engagement and disengagement of different electrical modules to the cable connector to create a variety of customizable systems that can have high resistance to water penetration.